Night in a Hotel
by Prince Peace
Summary: A recap about the night Elena and Kaido spent together in a hotel room.


Elena and Kaido enter the hotel room. For an average cost room, it was pretty nice. The walls were white, and tan carpeting lined the floor. The room had two comfy-looking beds with auburn-colored blankets. On the outside and inside of the beds were a total of three wooden side tables, the ones on the outside holding lamps while the one in the middle held a digital clock and a couple candles. On the digital clock, it read the time: 1:02. Looking around, Elena smiles and comments, "This is nice."

Kaido nods in agreement.

Elena attempts to turn on a lamp and pauses as it fails to light. Trying the other one, she frowns, as it doesn't turn on either. "Scratch that. The lamps don't even work," she states.

Noting the candles, Kaido pauses before suggesting, "We could light these candles."

Elena nods. "Good idea."

Rummaging through the drawer in the side table, Kaido finds a box of matches and uses one to the candles. "There," he says, smiling.

Elena smiles, looking at Kaido. She pauses before blushing a bit, having not been able to help but think how handsome Kaido looked in the glow of the candlelight.

Walking over to the beds, Elena and Kaido each sit on one of them. After a moment, Elena says, "I had a great time tonight."

Kaido smiles and nods, replying, "Me too."

Elena and Kaido blush and pause before leaning over and kissing each other. After a moment, Kaido tenderly touches Elena's cheek as the two begin making-out. As the two continue, it gradually becomes more heated until Elena suddenly pushes away from Kaido, looking away sadly.

"Huh? Elena? What's wrong?" Kaido asks worriedly.

Elena remains silent, hesitant to answer.

"Elena, you can tell me," Kaido tells her.

"It's just…I had a boyfriend before. He was such a great guy, and I loved him; we'd even gotten pretty serious…but then, he suddenly just dumped me for one of the most popular girls in school. I cried for weeks…" Elena explains. Shaking her head, sounding like she's about to cry, "I don't ever want to feel that kind of pain again."

Kaido, frowning sadly at her story, pauses before telling her, "Elena, I would never do that to you. I swear." Elena turns back to Kaido as he places his hand on her cheek. "I'll always be by your side," he states, smiling gently before kissing her.

Elena pauses before kissing back. _Kaido, _she thinks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a while, the two become more passionate, intertwining their tongues as they make-out. Elena then falls back, pulling Kaido onto her bed as the two continue making out. "Kaido…" Elena breathes before pulling off his shirt.

Kaido obliges, lifting his arms so she can remove it, before the two return to making out. After a few minutes pass, one of Kaido's hands begins sliding Elena's sheet up. Gasping, Elena exclaims, "Stop!" quickly grabbing his hand.

"Huh?" Kaido asks, "…Oh, you wanna quit?"

"Well, no. It's just…" Elena replies, looking away timidly.

"…Just what?" Kaido asks, frowning worriedly.

Hugging herself, Elena tells him, frowning sadly, "You won't like how I look underneath this sheet. I'm hideous."

Kaido pauses before kissing Elena and telling her, "Elena, a beautiful flower like you could never be hideous."

Blushing at his comment, Elena pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath as Kaido helps her pull her sheet off. Beneath the sheet, Elena was a shadowy, humanoid figure with white eyes. She wore magenta-colored underwear to match her sheet. Noting Kaido pause, Elena looks away sadly and says, covering herself up with her arms, "I'm ugly, aren't I?"

Smiling, Kaido leans down and tells her, "No, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Elena looks at Kaido in surprise before smiling happily. The two then kiss before making out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The sex scene begins below. If you don't wish to read it, stop here. You have been warned.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while, the two breathe heavily as they strip each other completely naked. Blushing as he looks over Elena, Kaido pauses before leaning down and beginning to suck at her neck.

Elena lets out a small moan as she tilts her head back to give Kaido more access.

Kaido continues to suck and nip at her neck while one of his hands finds its way to one of Elena's breasts and begins groping it.

Elena moans.

Kaido then trails his mouth down her neck, wetting Elena's skin with his tongue, before reaching her other breast and beginning to suck on it.

Elena gasps a bit in pleasure. After a moment, Elena tells him, "Kaido...I need you."

Kaido hums quizzically, looking up at her.

Elena glances down, shaking her hips a bit.

Kaido's eyes widen as he sees this. He pauses before asking, "Are you sure, Elena?"

"Yes. Please, Kaido," Elena breathes.

Kaido pauses before nodding and slowly entering Elena, Elena and Kaido moaning a bit as he does. Once he's all the way in, he begins slowly thrusting in and out of Elena. Elena wraps her arms around Kaido's lean body as he begins picking up the pace.

"Kaido…!" Elena moans.

"Elena…!" Kaido moans in response.

They kiss passionately as Kaido pounds in and out of Elena. After a moment, they're breathing quickens before they both cry out in ecstasy.

Kaido then collapses next to her. The two lovers catch their breath, their faces flushed. After their breathing finally returns to normal, Elena pauses before smiling and telling Kaido hesitantly, blushing, "That was great…"

Kaido smiles back and nods. "Yeah." He then gives Elena a quick kiss and tells her, "I love you, Elena."

Smiling happy, Elena gives Kaido a quick kiss too and replies, "I love you too, Kaido."

Slipping under the covers, the two then drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
